The Countdown
by Ayaka620
Summary: Rachel gets dump a day before New Year's Eve. A Faberry New Year's Eve Fic!


**The Countdown**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now).**

**A/N: Please enjoy this New Year's Fic!**

_Do you know the feeling of irrefutable heart break? That constant throbbing that never seems to go away no matter what you do or how hard you try. Yeah? Well, imagine that feeling the day before New Year's Eve. The one day, where you're supposed to forget all the short comings of the previous year and beginning anew to once again strive to accomplish new goals. Yeah, well that's not happening. Instead of looking forward to the new year, I find myself in the dumps, fresh off being dumped by no other than Finn Hudson himself, and oh did I mention it's New Year's Eve? That bastard. So, instead of me thinking of all my new goals for 2012 and preparing to go watch the ball drop in Times Square, I'm here on the couch, laying down in all my pitiful glory. _

Rachel groaned underneath the heap of blankets as she heard a ringing in the distance. Rachel continued to let the phone ring letting the answering machine take the call.

"Rachel, I know you're there," a light flamboyant voice rung throughout the air. "Rachel….Rachel…Rachel Barbara Berry, pick up the phone!"

Rachel immediately snapped up her head from underneath the heap of blankets at the sound of her full name but groaned as she turned over on the couch, choosing to ignore Kurt's command.

"Rachel, I swear to God, I will scream into this receiver right now if you do not pick up!" Kurt stated as Rachel raised an eyebrow at the statement but quickly dismissed the threat.

"Or better yet, how about I scream in your hallway and alarm all your neighbors. Yes, that sounds better. Now, on the count of three, I **will** scream. 1…2…," Kurt stated causing Rachel eyes to bulge as she immediately stumbled away from the couch and ran towards her apartment door. The brunette swung the door open and found a smirking Kurt Hummel facing her with two brown grocery bags on hand.

"3," Kurt stated as he smirked at Rachel who glared daggers at the taller boy. "Glad to see you got my message."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" The brunette stated as she placed her hands on her hips and blocked the doorway.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her statement as he easily pushed past her and entered the apartment.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Kurt stated as stared around in horror as he found the apartment in a complete mess, complete with used tissues, empty tissues boxes, more than half a dozen cheesy romantic comedy dvds sprawled out on the floor and a clearly empty carton of vegan chocolate ice cream displayed on the coffee table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette stated as she crossed her arms and stared at the taller boy.

"Rachel, there's a chocolate stain on your robe," Kurt stated as he pointed to the big brown ice cream stain, just underneath her chin, on the disheveled pink robe. Rachel immediately colored as she tried to cover up the betraying stain.

"That's beside the point," Rachel huffed as she continued to cross her arms in the infamous diva stance. "And anyway, aren't you supposed to be preparing for the New Year's Eve party you'll be hosting tonight?"

"Honey, I'm here to put this," Kurt stated as he gestured towards Rachel's unkempt image. "back on it's feet, so we can show that bonehead what he's missing."

"Kurt, I'm not in the mood for this," Rachel stated as she uncrossed her arms and rubbed her temples.

"I know, you're not in the mood to do this, but you **need** this," Kurt replied as he started to take out the contents of the grocery bags he had brought. Rachel observed the taller boy as he started laying various items on the kitchen island; Cheese platters, crackers, champagne, vodka, 2012 party hats, whistles.

'_Wait,_' Rachel thought as she stared at all the items and raised an eyebrow at the taller boy.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Rachel stated as she approached the kitchen island and placed her hands on the counter top.

"Oh, and to answer your second question," Kurt stated as he pulled out a bag of red cups and laid them out on the table next to all the various drinks. "I'm not hosting tonight's party, you are."

"What!" Rachel yelled in shock as she stared befuddled at the taller boy causing him to smirk.

"You heard me, now go get your butt in the shower," Kurt stated and continued to organize the items for the party as Rachel stood frozen in place.

"No, no, no," Rachel mumbled to herself as her eyes appeared to get even larger than before.

Kurt began to hum to himself as he shuffled around the kitchen pulling out utensils with the brunette still staring at him in shock. After a few more moments Rachel finally shook her head, snapping herself out of her trance and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"And, before you begin objecting, I advise you check your phone. Everyone has been trying to reach you. They think you're dead, so I believe it's best that you return their messages and let them know that you are alive and well," Kurt stated as he continued to hum and shuffle around the room.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the taller boy's statement as she bit her lip and glanced around the apartment looking for her cell phone.

'_Have people really been trying to contact me?' _Rachel thought to herself as she walked over to the couch she had previously been buried underneath just minutes before and began shuffling aside the blankets and pillows. She reached between the cushions and found the small device wedged in between the crack and immediately brought the device to her view. The screen displayed four missed calls all from Kurt, and five unread text messages.

Rachel quickly tapped the screen and checked the inbox.

**From Puck:** _Hey, Jew Princess heard you were single again. That sucks but how about another shot with Puckzilla? My services are always available. ;)_

That earned an eye roll from the brunette but brought a small smile to her face.

**From Mercedes:** _Hey girl! Forget about Finn. You and I can go get drinks at the little bar you like, and have a diva off, cause you know you owe me a rematch ;)_

Rachel giggled to herself as she reminisced about their previous diva off. Both of them were drunk and singing 'Don't Stop Believing', but despite their intoxication they still received a standing ovation.

**From Kurt:** _I'm coming over right now! You better answer Rachel!_

'_True to his word,'_ Rachel thought as she quirked an eyebrow at the taller boy who was busy moving things around in the kitchen, as she smiled and shook her head.

**From Santana:** _Yo, Berry. I heard about what happened. Finnocence is a loser, I can have the old squad egg his place. Let me know. And oh, Brit says hi! –S_

Rachel smirked at the text, imaging Finn's house being egged but thought it wouldn't be fair to his parents, they didn't do anything after all. The brunette gave a small sigh as she clicked on the last message.

**From Quinn:** _Hi Rachel. I'm really sorry to hear what happened, but please know that I'm here if you need anything. You and I can have dinner, and talk about things if you'd like. So, yeah, let me know if you want dinner. –Q_

Rachel smiled upon finishing the message_. 'Dinner would be nice,'_ Rachel thought as placed her phone down but not before sending a message to each of the individuals and turned to face Kurt who wore a knowing smile.

"Did you let the others know that you're still breathing?" Kurt questioned as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, yes I did," Rachel answered and raised an eyebrow as she poked the taller boy earning a yelp from him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kurt questioned as he rubbed the side of his stomach.

"That's for not telling me that I would be hosting such a significant event," Rachel stated as she lunged forward again causing the boy to shut his eyes to prepare for another sharp poke but instead felt arms engulf him.

"And this is for being a good friend," Rachel stated as she hugged the taller boy who returned the embrace. "I needed a friend to help me through this."

Kurt smiled as he gave her once last squeeze before letting go. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I let you sulk in your misery because my oaf of a brother."

Rachel nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Is he-" Rachel hesitated as she avoided Kurt's gaze and bit her lip once more. "Did he mention me?"

Kurt sighed as he approached Rachel and rubbed her arm sympathetically. "Finn, is an idiot. When he told me that he ended things, I told him he was making the worst mistake of his life and he would regret it. But I also told him good."

"You told him good?" Rachel questioned as her eyes began to water and Kurt nodded in response.

"Yeah, I told him; "Rachel deserves better than you, it's good that she doesn't have you to hold her back anymore,"" Kurt stated proudly as Rachel smiled up at him, a tear falling from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks Kurt, but you didn't need to tell him that, he is your brother after all," Rachel stated as she wiped away her tear. "I don't want to strain your relationship with him."

"Brother or not, no one deserves to be treated the way he treated you. That was wrong and he needed to know that," Kurt replied and squeezed Rachel's arm once more as she nodded in understanding.

"So, to give you a heads up. Mercedes, Blaine, Puck, Santana, Britt and Quinn will be here tonight," Kurt stated as he gave Rachel a light slap on the ass. "Now get your butt into the shower."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the action as she made her way to the bathroom. Rachel quickly got ready and soon found herself standing in her room lost in thought unsure of what to do.

A knock sounded at the door breaking the brunette out of her trance. "Hun, are you okay? You've been in there for quite sometime now," Kurt questioned from the other side of the door.

"Umm," Rachel mumbled as she made her way towards the door, clutching the towel closer to her body. She cracked the door just enough to allow Kurt to see her face.

"Everything okay?" Kurt questioned concern evident in his voice.

"I-I just started thinking about him again and-" Rachel started but couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"It's okay, honey," Kurt reassured her as he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Rachel nodded as she stepped aside to let the taller boy into the bedroom. Once he was fully in he gestured for the brunette to sit down.

"What were you thinking Rach?"

"I just kept thinking about how there were so many things we planned to do together and it just reminded me that I would be alone tonight," Rachel admitted sadly.

"But you won't be alone, hun," Kurt reassured her as he gave her hand a small squeeze and Rachel nodded.

Kurt stood up and placed his hands on hips. "Alright, girl. You need to get up because we are about to make this Rachel," Kurt stated as he gestured towards her. "Into Rachel 2.0."

Kurt quickly made his way towards the brunette's closet and began rummaging through it. "No, no, no," Kurt stated as he browsed the blonde's various outfits. "Ah ha!"

Kurt grabbed a sinfully short black dress from her closet and threw it gently at the brunette. "Throw this on, you'll look fabulous."

After another hour or so and with the help of Kurt's magical touch, Rachel found herself staring at her reflection unable to recognize the girl in front her. What was a disheveled messed an hour ago was now a woman in a gorgeous dress with her hair lightly curled and make done to perfection.

Rachel smiled to herself as she approached Kurt once more and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kurt," Rachel stated and gave him a squeeze as he patted her head.

"Don't worry about it Rach, tonight lets focus on celebrating on new beginnings."

An hour later guests started to arrive. First it was Blaine and Mercedes.

"Hey girl," Mercedes greeted as she gave her friend a long hug.

"Hey, Cedes," Rachel replied as she returned the hug and looked up to see a smiling Blaine. Once she let go of the girl she made her way towards Blaine and gave him a hug.

"Hey Rach, I'm sorry to hear what happened, but you'll find someone who will truly deserve you," Blaine whispered as Rachel shook her head in understanding.

A few minutes later Santana and Brittany arrived.

"Let's get this party started bitches," Santana stated as pulled Brittany into the apartment.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany greeted as she hugged her. "We told the others to egg Finn's place."

Rachel jaw opened as she stared at the pair who seemed unaffected by the statement.

"Douche bag deserved it," Santana stated as she shrugged her shoulders and Rachel rubbed her temples.

"The others are in the living room," Rachel stated as she pointed in the opposite direction gesturing for the pair to go ahead and heard another knock on the door.

Upon opening the door she was greeted by Puck who held two large handles of alcohol in each hand.

"Damn, Rach you look hot," Puck remarked as he stepped in and placed the bottles on the kitchen isle.

Rachel rolled her eyes but gave a small smile.

"Do you have ice? I want to start making drinks," Puck asked as Rachel gestured towards the fridge.

"Sweet," Puck stated as Rachel heard yet another knock on the door.

"Hey," Quinn greeted as Rachel opened the door.

"Hi," Rachel replied as opened the door further to allow the blonde inside.

"Am I the last one here?"

"You are, but its okay. The others have just started drinking," Rachel stated as she closed the door and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything?" Quinn questioned as she leaned against the kitchen isle.

"I'm okay, thank you for offering though," Rachel replied with a half smile, sadness showing evidently.

"Oh, okay," Quinn stated and bit her lip as she continued to watch the brunette shuffle through the kitchen. It was obvious the brunette was trying to keep up a front and was doing her best to continue playing the good hostess. It broke her heart to see her like this.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know," Quinn stated awkwardly as Rachel gave her a nod and another half smile.

The night was going well enough. It was obvious to everyone that Rachel was still in the dumps as she avoided to participate in most of their activities. But fortunately Mercedes and Kurt were able to convince the brunette to sing karaoke for a little bit. That brought a small smile to the brunette's face which in turn brought a smile to the blonde's.

As the karaoke session continued Puck brought around a round of shots handing each person an individual shot.

Once all the shots were handed out, Kurt lowered the volume on the karaoke machine and cleared his throat.

"Attention please!" Kurt announced as everyone turned their attention to the tall boy. "I just want start off by thanking Rachel for being such a great hostess and allowing us to all gather here in her home. Cheers to Rachel."

"Cheers!" Everyone stated as everyone knocked back his or her shot.

"I also want to make a toast," Rachel stated softly as everyone turned their attention to the small brunette as Puck rushed over to the kitchen grabbing the bottle of alcohol and began refilling everyone's shot glasses.

Once Puck finished refilling everyone's glass, Rachel raised her shot glass. "I just want to thank everyone for being here. I have such amazing friends and I probably wouldn't haven't been able to survive today if it weren't for all of you. Most especially Kurt," Rachel stated as Mercedes gave Kurt a nudge and Blaine gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The brunette raised her glass even higher. "Cheers to fuck being dumped!"

"Cheers!" Everyone toasted happily as everyone once again took their shot. Quinn watched as the brunette took her shot and gave a small sad smile as she saw the brokenness of the girl.

Another hour passed and group soon found themselves in the presence of the last ten seconds of the year 2011. Everyone cheered and blew their whistles as the countdown began, all but Rachel who remained quiet as the countdown started.

"10…"_Heart break._

"9…" _Unfulfilled promises._

"8…" _No more memories to make._

"7…"_No more inside jokes._

"6…" _No more plans to make._

"5…" _No more trips to take._

"4…" _No one to wake up next to._

"3…" _No one to share my dreams with._

"2…"_No Finn._

Sigh.

"1…"_No New Year's eve kiss._

Rachel sighed as the rest of her company cheered and whistled. She watched as all of the couples shared the traditional New Year's Eve kiss, and the others knocked back yet another shot, sadness evidently showing in her features. 'Another new year, another missed kiss,' Rachel thought and sighed as the others continued to celebrate. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the other pair of eyes staring intently at her, thinking the same thing.

The party went on for another hour, and she soon found herself alone once again in her apartment just as it had been before. '_At least the others enjoyed their time_,' Rachel thought as she glanced around the messy apartment.

"Time to clean," Rachel mumbled to herself with a sigh.

Rachel spent the next 30 or so minutes making the apartment a live-able condition. Rachel sighed as she picked up the black garbage bag and made her way towards the door. She quickly opened the door but immediately stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with Hazel eyes.

"Quinn!" Rachel stated caught off guard, as stood in the doorway of her apartment, with her garbage bag still in hand.

"Umm," Quinn hesitated as she avoided Rachel's eyes and fidgeted in place. "I, uhh, I-I forgot my purse!"

"Oh," Rachel stated as she dropped the garbage bag and stepped aside to let the blonde in. "Come on in then."

Quinn nodded as she hesitantly stepped into the apartment and heard the closing of the apartment door, immediately feeling the shorter girl's presence next to her.

"Where did you leave it? Is it in the living room?" Rachel questioned as she walked over to the area and began searching.

"I actually, didn't forget my purse," Quinn stated and bit her lip as the brunette stopped her actions and stared at the blonde.

"What do you mean you didn't forget your purse?" Rachel questioned, confusion written all over her face.

"I-I actually didn't even bring one," Quinn replied sheepishly as she nervously rubbed her arm and stared at the brunette.

"Then why did you say that you did?" Rachel questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I just didn't know what to say." Quinn replied truthfully as Rachel continued to stare at her in confusion.

"Well, is there something I can help you with then Quinn?" Rachel questioned as she leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her arms. Quinn bit her lip as she raised her head to meet soft brown eyes.

"I-" Quinn began as she took a step forward and once again glanced down to the floor unable to get the words out. Hazel eyes flicked up once more as they landed on questioning brown ones. "You can do this Quinn," the blond mumbled to herself as she took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Ten," Quinn stated as she took one hesitant step towards the brunette.

"What?" Rachel questioned as she stared at the blonde.

"Nine." Quinn took another step forward as Rachel watched Quinn count with every step.

"Eight."

"Quinn, I don't understand what you're getting at," Rachel stated as tried to take a step back but found herself trapped against the back of the couch.

"Seven," Quinn breathed as she glanced up to find confused brown ones.

"Six." Rachel's breathing increased as she watched the blonde get closer.

"Five," Quinn stated as nervousness began to show on the brunette's features.

"Four." _'What is she doing?'_ Rachel thought nervously as she saw the blonde just a few steps away from invading her personal space.

"Three," Quinn stated softly as she slowly took a step forward, invading the brunette's space and hazel eyes locked onto brown ones. Rachel's breath hitched at the intensity of blonde's gaze and felt as if her walls had just collapsed.

"Two," Quinn breathed as she stopped with virtually no space for either of them to move.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned as the blonde's face was just mere inches away from hers.

"One," Quinn whispered as her eyes locked onto Rachel's and slowly leaned in. Her eyes closed, as did Rachel's as her lips softly met the brunette's, only giving the lightest bit of pressure. The kiss ended sooner than it began but it was all that was needed.

"Happy New Year Rachel," Quinn whispered softly against the brunette's lips as she slowly opened her eyes and met Rachel's gaze. The pair remained silent for a few moments until Rachel broke the silence.

"Quinn, why-why did you kiss me?" Rachel questioned as she bit her lip and avoided the blonde's gaze.

"Because," Quinn began as she lifted the brunette's chin to face her. "I've been wanting to kiss you the whole night."

Rachel bit her lip as she gave the smallest of smiles, shyness over coming her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time actually. Not just tonight," Quinn stated as she stood up straight and rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned as she stared up at the blonde.

"I've-I've liked you for a long time Rachel, but I've never had the courage to tell you," Quinn admitted as she bit her lip and searched the brunette's face for a response.

"You-you like me?" Rachel questioned in disbelief as Quinn nodded in response. "But-but how? And why?"

Quinn smiled at the Rachel's confusion as she lifted her hand and pushed a strand of hair out of the brunette's face and tucked it behind her ear. "How can I not?" Quinn whispered as she stared seriously at the brunette.

"Quinn, I don't understand," Rachel stated as she took a side step to give the pair some breathing room. "I mean, I know that over the last few years since we moved to New York we had become better friends, but you never showed any indication that you were interested in me."

"I've never allowed myself to show any signs because I didn't want to come between you and Finn. You were happy with him, and if he was the one that was making you feel that way, then who was I to stand in the way of that," Quinn stated as she gave a small sad smile. "But I promised myself that if the opportunity ever came, and Finn was no longer making you happy, that I would be the one to do it."

"You want to make me happy?" Rachel questioned as Quinn nodded sincerely.

"I do," Quinn replied and smiled.

"Why?"

Quinn took a deep breath and stared at Rachel. "Because I want to give you, what you have given me. A new chance at life, and happiness."

"But-" Rachel began but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"It's because of you that I decided to move to New York. When I was debating if I wanted to move to New York and go to NYU or to just stay in Ohio and go to Ohio State, you gave me the encouragement to move out and pursue my dreams. You were the first person to ever really give me that support and encouragement, and that's when I realized that you were one of the few people that truly made me happy, because you truly cared," Quinn admitted as Rachel stared at her in shock.

Rachel was speechless and didn't know how to absorb the information. It all still seemed surreal to the brunette.

"I-" Rachel began but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I know it's a lot to absorb and I understand if you don't feel the same way. Actually," Quinn stated and paused as she released a breath. "I don't expect you to."

"Quinn," Rachel started again but was stopped as the blonde shook her head.

"Rach, I just want you to be happy. No matter what you decide, whether you want me to help you to get back with Finn, or to just be a supportive friend. Whatever you want me to be in your life, I'll be it as long as you're happy," Quinn admitted as she bit her lip.

"You would help me get Finn back if I asked you to?" Rachel questioned in disbelief as Quinn nodded in response. "And you would do that despite what you just told me and despite what you feel for me."

"Rach, I would do anything for you, just as long as you're happy," Quinn stated firmly.

'Maybe this year would be better, 'Rachel thought to herself as she bit her lip.

"I can't say that I return your feelings Quinn," Rachel stated as Quinn slumped her shoulders and shook her head.

"I under-," Quinn began but was quickly cut off by Rachel's finger that silenced.

"But," Rachel started once again with a smile. "I'd like to try and see where this goes with you. I believe that it would be wonderful to be with someone like you, and it would be idiotic of me to pass up the opportunity."

"Really?" Quinn questioned as her face began to brighten.

"I do," Rachel admitted and smiled once more.

"Rachel, would you like to go on the a date with me?" Quinn questioned hesitantly as Rachel nodded.

"I'd love that." Rachel stated and smiled shyly at the blonde.

"So what now?" Quinn teased as she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Can I have another New Year's Kiss?" Rachel questioned shyly as Quinn smiled brightly.

"Complete with the countdown too?" Quinn questioned in return as Rachel nodded and smiled.

Quinn chuckled as stepped forward and engulfed the brunette in her arms. "Okay," Quinn stated as the pair smiled at each other and she began the countdown.

"10..." _A new heart._

"9…" _New promises._

"8…" _New memories to make._

"7…" _New inside jokes make._

"6…" _New plans to make_.

"5…" _New trips to take._

"4…" _Someone new to wake up next to._

"3…" _Someone new to share my dreams with._

"2…"_No Finn, but now I have someone that truly cares for me. I have Quinn_.

"1…" Quinn whispered as she smiled and slowly leaned into Rachel, fully capturing her lips on to hers. Rachel smiled into the kiss.

'_And, I finally, get my New Year's kiss.'_

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: So, what do you all think? Hope you enjoyed it but I'm happy to say that for once, I have updated all three of my Glee stories and have published this new one-shot all on the same day to end the year right! I'm hoping for a flood of reviews to brighten my day. If you haven't read my other stories, I definitely recommend that you check them (**_**Sometimes People Can Surprise You, The Player and The InBetween of Love and Death**_**) out. If you weren't disappointed with this one then I ensure you that you will not be disappointed with those either! So, on a final note, please be a responsible reader and review. **

**Happy New Year!**

**-Ayaka620 **


End file.
